Finally Free
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: Check the story inside. Sorry for the weird idea.


**Disclaimer: **Look at the meaning of "fanfiction", and you'll know if I don't own this.

---cccc---

His crimson blood was vividly seen shining on the pitch-black blade of tangerine-haired ryoka's sword. He had outwitted the almighty leader of Hueco Mundo, the one who claimed that he alone will occupy the unbearable absence in the heavens. Now,he laid on the ground,bleeding and panting.

Perhaps in this moment a typical villain would find desperate ways to annihilate the hero before him; this stereotypical villain would pretend to ask for help, and when the opportunity to injure the hero comes,he would hit him to the point that the hero would not be able to breathe, and die. Nevertheless, Sousuke was not that kind of villain; he considered himself as an element for the world's balance. The evil and the good.

The constant scowl on Ichigo's face lightened up a bit as he saw a smirk on Aizen's lips, a vile one. Alert to some kind of possibility in this situation,he held Zangetsu in his hands,ready for another fight. He alone had defeated the ex-5th captain of Gotei 13 without a drop of his own blood, thanks to the Vizards' adequate and sufficient training;this should be easy for him. Once again the deep scowl in his face was in place.

Suddenly,clouds of black smoke exploded before Aizen, leaving the ryoka clueless to his surroundings; unable to see the dark area around him.

"Tsk! What the hell!?" he grunted.

He expected some kind of swift attack directed towards him,but none occurred. Not even when the black smoke waned before him and the rest of his allies.

When everything was visible to Ichigo's eyes, he saw Aizen again,but still on the ground, breathing. This gave Ichigo a surprised reaction "What the..?"

"Up here,kid!!"

As Ichigo looked up, he saw a gargantuan hollow, about the size of the Las Noches Castle itself, with numerous Gillian masks all over him,and a huge mask in the middle that was his face. He seemed to be the black smoke before.

The hollow's hands rapidly punched to the ground on where Ichigo's standing, but the subsitute Shinigami was faster to dodge the attack.

"Expeditious, kid!" the hollow stated in a devilish voice.

Ichigo was back to his fighting stance after he stood to where he landed "Aizen!?"

"Nah, he's just my dumb puppet. A weakling." It replied.

"What? A.. puppet?" Ichigo had a perplexed look on his face upon hearing it.

"Uh – huh" the hollow nodded in a mocking tone.

Ichigo was not the only one who was surprised by this. Inoue,the other living Espada, Rukia, Renji, the other captains and Shinigamis who was there were tremendously bewildered; they gaped upon hearing what the hollow just said.

"Then Aizen did not intentionally betrayed us?" Toushirou asked bravely,although his voice was shaking.

The hollow smirked "It was that _is always_ that way. The freak he is. It took some time for me to convince him. I even have to tell the truth that _I _will destroy Soul Society if he wouldn't do as I say."

"In other words..he was..coerced..?" Toushirou asked again.

"Absolutely. He's a freakin' idiot, sacrificing himself for others!? Ha! What a pitiful stupefied man!" the Hollow laughed to himself.

"Why..you.." Toushirou bit his lips in rage. He ran towards the hollow.

"HOW DARE YOU USE AN INNOCENT SHINIGAMI AND KILL LIVES!!!!?",He stabbed the Hollow with his Hyourinmaru, but the hollow's hands were very fast and in a split second Toushirou was slammed to the ground, unconscious.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!!"Rangiku wanted to kill the hollow for the previous act it had done, but an arm blocked her way.

"Gin!"

Gin shook his head, red eyes seen and he wore no smile "No, Rangiku. It's dangerous. You'll end up the same way as he did." he said, looking at her.

"Did you knew this all along? That Aizen - taichou was not the _real_ mastermind?" she asked.

Gin looked at the hollow and then replied "No. We never knew about it."

"Darn it,"Rangiku clenched her fist, and just stood there, listening to Gin's warning earlier.

The Hollow turned its face at Ichigo "So, Ryoka, want to die as well?"

Ichigo only smirked "Don't bother asking me, guess you're not alive anymore when I tell the answer!"

"_Ultimate Emancipation," _Ichigo directed his Zanpakutou at the hollow "_Shukketsuki!_(Shukketsu = bleeding, Ki =s pirit: Bleeding Of Spirit)

Zangetsu released black light into the sky, with bloody red colors outlining it, Ichigo's hollow form was released, but his mask was colored black this time. He appeared suddenly infront of the hollow, but he disappeared just as fast as he appeared before it. He was seen behind the hollow again, and in a few seconds,the hollow dissolved in the air through the fatal slashes hollow Ichigo gave, its ashes polluting the wind.I chigo turned to his basic form of Shinigami again, Zangetsu back to its Shikai state.

As Ichigo regained strength, he walked to Aizen again. He was relieved the man's still breathing, and somehow he could still recover. Ichigo thought that this might be a second chance for Aizen to live again, to live _at his own will. _He glanced at the bleeding man,then back to the crowd far behind as he shouted "Heal someone here,he needs--"

"No, Ichi..go." Aizen called.

Ichigo looked at him in the face, "What 'no' ,Aizen? We know what made you do these things; and destiny's giving you another chance--"

"Thank you..Ichigo." Aizen smiled.

Ichigo gaped "..hah?"

"I am..finally……." his hands seemed trying to reach up to something, then it slowly fell down to the sand as he spoke "…free."

Aizen's last breath came together with the last word he spoke.

Aizen…… died.

Ichigo sighed, grieving at a loss of a person who sacrified himself for the sake of others. He looked down on the sandy floor, eyes occupied with mournfulness "I wish I could have been you.. Aizen. I wish I could have protected all my loved ones too without having some of them being killed…. You," Ichigo clenched his fist, scowl deepened ".. helped Soul Society … a lot."

---

Aizen was given a hero's funeral in Soul Shinigami, especially Hinamori, lamented over the lost of a loved one, a great Shinigami, a captain admired by all. Yamamoto acknowledged Aizen's motives at his speech:

"_This man… our fellow comrade all the time, gave up his freedom for our own it weren't for him; eveything would've been ended up in chaos now. He..",_at this point the old man stopped,weeping silently to himself. He just turned back and shunpo - ed away,but they have all sensed he was crying.. too.

_The flower on the precipice, left alone there, served as a bait. It was there, for others' own good. For others will not be there when enemies astir, and thus, the very last petal that falls shalt be honored with respect for its selfless act._

**--OWARI---**

**Sorry if the fic had been weird all the time. I don't really know what else to type up when this idea came to my mind. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
